


Saline solution (my tommy exile interpretation)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Codependency, Dream Smp, Exile, Mania, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Trichotillomania, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Friendships, british boy breaks down, philza beloved, tics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my interpretation of Tommy’s exile arc! Please read the tags!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. A rough start

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: this is not cannon, I am not talking about the real people, and this is not shipping. Tommy has an unhealthy friendship with dream, nobody is dating. Thank u and gn.

Water sloshed around outside the small boat. Tommy scowled down into the crystal clear river, his reflection wavy but still upset. This was fucking stupid! It was basically time out. He wasn’t a child. Drops of water hit his face as dream moved the boat along. Tommy gasped angrily.

“You bitch!! You splashed me on purpose dickhead!” Dream laughed and gave a half assed apology. Tommy rolled his eyes and looked back to the water. 

After what seemed like forever, they arrived to the plot of land. Dream broke the boat and tommy fell into the water. He screeched and flailed around, making sure to splash Dream in the process. A calloused hand gripped his wrist and pulled him out of the water. 

“Thanks.” Tommy muttered. He stumbled onto the grass and looked around. It was pretty boring. He could build a sick ass tent! He nearly got lost in his planning before getting a light punch to the shoulder.

He looked back and saw a hole in the ground. “Put your stuff in the hole. All of it.” Tommy scoffed. “Why should I listen to you?” Dream didn’t respond. He pulled out a netherite axe and pointed it towards Tommy. The teen raised his hands defensively, then reluctantly dropped his items into the hole. He was expecting Dream to just take it. 

He didn’t. Instead, he tossed TNT into the hole and shot it. Tommy sputtered as his items were blown up. “What the hell?!?” He glared at the older man. Dream shrugged. “Presidents orders.” Tommy shuddered. He didn’t want to think about Tubbo. Did he really want Tommy gone?

He distantly heard the sounds of dream placing his boat and sailing away. Did.....did Tubbo hate him? He shook his head. Tubbo wouldn’t hate him! He was just overwhelmed by his newfound power! ....right?

Tommy sighed. Whatever. He didn’t need Tubbo. He didn’t need anyone. He started by seeking wood and tools. He walked up to a tree and started harvesting the logs. He was far too used to using an axe, and his hands started to bruise and sting. He cursed and continued through the pain. Soon, he had enough wood to make an axe and pickaxe. He laid the wood and sticks across the crafting table and acquired his tools.

Next, the caves. Tommy walked towards the nearest cave and started mining as much cobblestone as possible. He overestimated the endurance of a wooden pickaxe and it broke in his hand, giving him splinters. He swore loudly and took time to pull them out. He winced at the pain. He was used to so much worse, so why did this hurt so bad? Was it because he was alone? Because nobody was there for him? 

He ignored the feelings of emptiness and continued his work. He made stone tools and found a small vein of iron, using it to make shears. Alright! He had moderately okay tools and shears, so now he could work on his tent! He walked with a pep in his step and sheared any nearby sheep. After about an hour of shearing and waiting for their wool to grow back, he was ready to make his tent!

He stacked the wool and placed some fences, making sure he had enough space to sleep and store his stuff that dream would inevitable destroy. He stood back and admired his work. It wasn’t half bad! He stretched tiredly and laid down in his bed. Maybe his whole exile thing wouldn’t be too bad! He fell into a relaxed sleep.

When tommy awoke, he was greeted with Dream placing explosives near his hard work. He scrambled out of his bed and stood back to avoid the explosion. When everything was gone, tears filled his eyes. He angrily blinked them away and stared angrily at Dream.

“Well this is a fuckin unpleasant way to wake up.” He complained sarcastically. Dream laughed and dug another hole. Tommy sighed. Again? Fine. He tossed his new weapons and tools into the hole and watched them disappear into the explosion. He crossed his arms. “Are you done bothering me?” Dream laughed again.

“For today. Good luck with a house, Tommy.” And with that, dream left. Tommy stared at the shambles and debris left from his creations. Angry tears spilled from his eyes from frustration. That prick!! Tommy groaned and got back to work. This exile is going to be a bitch.

———————————-  
Two months. Tommy has been isolated in exile for two months, and the only human contact he’s gotten was from Dream. That had an effect on his mental health. Being alone had made his anxiety worse. His mental health declined about a month and a half in, and he’s spiraled further since then. He’d picked up bad habits and developed nervous tics. He would pull out his hair and bite at his wrists, and he would refuse to eat unless Dream was there.

Dream was everything to him. The only one who would visit him. Dream cared! He would come and see him! Yeah, he blew up his stuff, manipulated him, and threatened his life, but he still came to see Tommy!! He would sit in the grass and stare over the river for hours on end just waiting for Dream. He needed Dream. 

The man’s visits went from twice a week to every other day. Dream knew tommy wouldn’t last without seeing him. It hurt. Guilt crept into his mind every time he saw the poor teen scramble to his feet excitedly just to see him. All he did was hurt Tommy, but Tommy still wanted to see him.

The teen looked up when he heard the telltale sounds of a boat nearing. Dream!!! He bit himself to calm his nerves. He looked at the boat and saw another person in it. Fundy!!! Why was fundy here? He didn’t care. He got to see another person!! The boat reached the surface and the two hopped out.

Tommy rushed to Dream and sat at his feet, looking up expectantly. Dream sighed and reached down to touch his head. This was their routine. Dream has stopped coming to destroy his things because tommy stopped building things. Instead, Dream would give him tiny amounts of affection and wait for him to eat, then he would leave. 

Fundy looked shocked at the pathetic display. Dream shrugged and watched as tommy ran to grab some bread he had laying around. It was likely stale. He ate it slowly so he could just be in the presence of another person for as long as possible. The fox looked at the teen sympathetically and sighed. 

“Dream. You can’t keep doing this. Look at him, he’s skin and bones! You have to do something about this.” Dream raked a hand through his hair and gave his own sigh.

“I know. I know I’m hurting him and I hate it, but if I don’t visit he’ll break apart. He can’t be alone.” Fundy stayed silent for a moment, considering the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “Then,” he started hesitantly. “Then maybe we should bring him back.” Dream nodded. No more words were spoken. The pair watched the small teen eat his bread.

After about 5 minutes, he was done. He stumbled back over to Dream. “I ate!! I ate the bread!!” Dream smiled. “You did. Good job.” Tommy beamed. Dream was proud!!! He watched as Fundy and Dream boarded their boat and Tommy watched them leave. Today was a good day!!

Dream arrived back to the main land. He walked to the whitehouse and approached Tubbo with his monthly report on Tommy. He bowed and Tubbo laughed. “You May rise.” Dream stood up straight and started his report.

“As you know, last month Tommy started getting bad. He wouldn’t eat, he flinched at any move towards him, and he hid from me.” Tubbo nodded. “This month was worse. Instead of being terrified of me, he craved my attention. He wanted me to be there. He praised me like I was a god. He’s developed nervous tics and he bites himself and pulls his hair out.” Tubbo was silent for a moment. 

“Stockholm.” He muttered. Dream made a confused noise. “Stockholm syndrome. Tommy has Stockholm syndrome. You hurt him but he feels like he needs you. And pulling his hair out, he has Trichotillomania. He’s withering away dream.”

A pause.

“We need to bring him back.”


	2. Dadza beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes home. It’s rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow hellow hi...this chapter contains in depth descriptions of panic attacks, so please be careful! Remember: this is not cannon, and this is not about the real people. Have fun :)

Dream stayed silent for a minute. “Alright. I can send Phil to get him-“ Tubbo cut him off quickly. “No. You can get him. Phil is a working man.” Dream chewed on the inside of his cheek, nodding slowly. 

“Okay. I’ll get him at dawn tomorrow.” Tubbo smiled and Dream bowed, then took his exit. Guilt clawed at him like a rabid animal. He rarely felt guilt, so why now? He pushed all thoughts aside and sat by the river until dawn.

when dawn broke, dream set sail and arrived after about an hour. He broke his boat and stepped onto the grass, still coated with the early morning mist. His foot nudged something as he moved to take a step. He looked down and was met with Tommy’s small frame curled up asleep. He was shivering, likely due to the cold. 

Dream sighed and lifted Tommy, carrying him further from the shore and setting him down in a softer patch of grass. He sat and waited for the boy to wake up. He stared at the sun as it rose.

20 minutes later, Tommy opened his eyes to see Dream staring up at the sky. He shot up and excitedly greeted him, hitting his own head to keep his hyperactivity to a minimum. Dream turned to look at him. “You’re awake. Follow me.” Tommy followed, staying right behind him. Dream placed his boat and hopped in, then looked expectantly at the teen. Tommy’s eyes lit up and he nearly jumped into the boat.

“Where are we going?” He questioned, unable to keep his voice from shaking with excitement. Dream continued to look forward as he gave his answer. “Home. Tubbo wants you out of exile.” Tommy nearly chokes. He bit hard on his hand and hit his head with the other. Tubbo wanted him back? Tubbo wanted him back!!! The words repeated in his head and he smiled.

The rest of the trip was silent except for the sounds of Tommy’s incomprehensible mumbling. As they neared the land, Tommy was able to see.....Phil? Phil!!! He waved excitedly and Phil calmly waved back. The boat was broken and tommy hopped out and ran towards the older man. “Phil!!” He clung onto him. Phil slowly and gently hugged him back.

Dream and Phil exchanged a nod. “Hello Tommy. You’re gonna be staying with me for a bit.” Phil smiled at the teen and instructed him to follow. Tommy followed him happily, rambling about something along the lines of “I missed you!! Did you miss me too? I can’t believe you want to stay with me!!” Phil didn’t say much, only humming in agreement. He lead tommy to a spare room in his house. It was small, but comfortable. A neat bed was pushed into the corner with a chest next to it.

Tommy walked over to the small bed and immediately passed out. He had hardly slept in the past month and it was catching up to him. Phil sighed heavily and sat on the wooden floor. He had been instructed to watch his sleeping habits once a week to see how he’s doing. The first hour or so, nothing really happened. Around 20 minutes later, tommy started shifting around in his bed and sniffling, mumbling distressed words strung into a concerning sentence.

“Dream......dont leave don’t leave don’t leave don’t- I’ll obey. I’ll obey. If I obey can I come back?” 

It took every ounce of Phil’s self control to not rush over and comfort the poor boy. He knew that he shouldn’t, it would probably scare Tommy more to wake up from a nightmare and feel arms wrapped around him. So Phil waited. He waited until Tommy woke up. 

When he did, Phil was at his side. He let Tommy cling to him and cry. “Hey....It’s okay. You’re back home.” His comforting voice calmed the teen and his breathing returned to normal. They fell into a comfortable silence. Tommy pulled away and sniffled, looking around the room. 

“Wheres Dream? He’s usually here to visit me......does he hate me?” Phil was shocked. Did tommy already forget he was home? “Dream is likely off tormenting some poor soul. You’re back home, remember?” Tommy shook his head, bringing his knees to his chest. “No.....no that shouldn’t change anything. Dream still wants to see me right? He’ll still visit right?” He pulled at his hair and the walls closed in.

The room was too small. There wasn’t enough air. It was too hot. Too cold. Tommy couldn’t breathe. He started hyperventilating, ripping out chunks of his golden hair. Warm tears flowed freely and he choked on a sob. His heart was beating so fast his chest hurt. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked back and forth, trying to breathe. Phil reached out to comfort him, and tommy flinched away.

Phil’s heart sank. He knew tommy wasn’t scared of him. He knew that this wasn’t his fault. So why did it hurt so bad? He lowered his hand and spoke gently, as not to spook the poor boy further. “Tommy, can you count to ten with me?” Tommy nodded shakily. “Good. Just repeat after me.”

“One.”  
“One..”  
“Two.”  
“T-two..”

They continued all the way until ten. Tommy hated counting, but it helpful. He focused on his breathing. When he could take a full breath, he looked up at Phil. “Do...do you hate me Phil?” Tommy’s voice broke as choked on his words. Phil nearly cried. “Of course I don’t, Tommy. I’m here to help you.” 

The teen shakily hummed in response and continued to breathe until he was relatively calm. He let go of his legs and sat normally on the bed. Phil smiled. “Are you hungry?” Tommy nodded. The older man patted Tommy’s back and left the room to grab some bread. It was what tommy was used to, so he should at least eat it for a few more days. Phil would make sure he had a balanced diet once his mental state was stable.

As Phil walked back to the room, he heard Tommy’s cheerful voice. He was..talking to someone? Phil stood near the door and listened. 

“Tubbo!! I’ve missed you! How have you been?” 

Phil felt his hands start to shake. Tommy was hallucinating. He knocked on the door before stepping in. Tommy looked at him and grinned. “Phil!! Look, Tubbos here!!” He pointed at the spot next to him. Nobody was there. Phil put a smile on his face and nodded. “That’s lovely. I hope he doesn’t mind that I only got food for you.” Tommy shrugged and brushed it off. “He’ll be fine, he has food with him!” 

Phil handed tommy the food and tried to ignore him talking to ‘Tubbo’. It hurt to see him like this, but it would hurt tommy further to know that Tubbo wasn’t actually there. So he pretended to believe Tommy. 

Within 2 months, give or take, Tommy had recovered a bit. He no longer hallucinated, he didn’t feel like he needed Dream, he’d gotten better at eating 3 times a day, and he didn’t hurt himself anymore. Phil had been able to sit down and explain everything that had gone on in Tommy’s mind. Tommy was aware of his trauma, and he seemed the help he needed. 

Phil was so proud. It was like watching your child grow and get better. Recovery is a beautiful thing. He knocked on Tommy’s door to discuss the next step. Tommy opened the door and gave his signature devilish grin. “Big man Phil!” Phil chuckled. “Hello Tommy. We need to talk about the next step.” 

Tommy’s smile faded. He knew this was coming. He’d been dreading it for over a week. Phil placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Tommy smiled again. “I know. I’m ready.” Phil ruffled his hair. “That’s great! I’m proud of you, Tommy.” The teen smiled and prepared for the next step.

Tomorrow, he would see Dream and Tubbo again for the first time since he started his recovery.


End file.
